Kōri Yuki Nagare: From Nothing to Something
by Free Golf
Summary: What if there wasn't only 4 enemies during the mission at the Land of the Snow? follow my OC as he joins Naruto's life and Team 7. No overpowered OC or characters at the start, Read A/N at the beginning of the Chapter please. Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Kōri Yuki Nagare: From Nothing to Something.

(A/N Hey guys, and welcome to my Naruto Fan fiction Kōri Yuki Nagare: From Nothing to Something. It will include my OC Kōri and the adventures that follow. Before I start this story I believe majority of the readers should read the following before spending their time on my work.

To start off, I'm not exactly a lengthy writer, so if that's what you're looking for this won't be your cup of tea...

This is not cannon. Of course having an OC would prove that, but when I mean this won't be cannon I mean it won't be cannon. Majority of the cannon events will be changed and the pairings, if any will be adjusted.

Saying that, let's get this story on the road. If you happen to be interested or like the story show the story some love and leave a review in appreciating it or give me good criticism. I'm no amazing author so any points help. Now let's do this!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that involves the Naruto Franchise. If I did Shisui would be alive and Hokage. Sakura would also be dead along with Sasuke, with Obito living with Rin like a G...

"Naruto, Lets go."= Speech

Naruto, Lets go. = Simple Text

'Naruto, Lets go.'= Internal thoughts

'**Naruto, Let's go**.' = Internal thoughts from another person/being. Ex, Kurama.

Chapter 1~ Into the Nothing

Pain. Nothing but pain and exhaustion filled the small boy's figure as he constantly took in deep breaths of Oxygen, barley staying on his feet. This mission like the majority of the others had gone way unexpected. Unexpected for Naruto and Team 7 for they had to travel to Yukigakure, guarding her as she retook her place as princess of the land. Yes, they had expected an enemy that currently gripped the area with an iron fist, but not like this.

Luckily 3 out of the 4 members were eliminated by the works of the Jōnin and Genin of the team. All that remained was the boss, Doto Kazahana. Unfortunately, the man had the crystal necklace that was extremely precious to the Princess and part of the tools needed to turn the land from Snow to spring in seconds. From the moment he got his hands on the necklace Naruto had been on his tail not giving up for a slight second in his objective to stop him.

The encounter with him hadn't really gone to plan with Doto constantly dominating him with not a slight glimmer of hope that the young blonde haired child could even think about coming back. Though, this was all that he needed to fuel the tank once again in order to defeat Doto. Determination. The extra push, the extra mile was all Naruto needed in order to defeat him and claim glory over the land. 'Heh, I just need to come back like all the Heroes in the movies. Watch this, Princess. I'm about to blow your mind.'

"Naruto! Please stop, he will kill you... Just give up!" Screams from the lips of the Princess called out to him, pleading out that he would quit. She saw for herself that this whole fight had been clearly one sided with Doto standing as if he had been barely scratched at all. His Chakra armor had been saving him from the damage of multiple attacks along with his henchmen that took a large amount of effort to defeat. Without that tool this mission would have gone so much easier. All Naruto had to do was break the armor and finish Doto off with his ultimate Attack, The Rasengan.

"Tch". Almost the entire fight, this little princess had been constantly screaming out toward Naruto. Sometimes encouraging him to sometimes pleading that he should stay away like what just occurred. Though, this last one had been the last straw. It was getting on his nerves and it was time to wrap things up anyways, this fight had gone way too long. Rushing with incredibly speed he had been using all along, Doto rushed forward and sent a powerful punch to the face of female with no warning or sign. Her not being a Shinobi or having any sort of abilities to fight she easily got hit and knocking her out in the process. Naruto stood in pure shock at the event and soon the emotion would be placed with anger. His hair started to become more thick and spiky, from blue hues they had turn dark red with small slit in the middle. The Chakra armor barrier that had been placed on him earlier glowed red and shook violently, the amount of chakra that would be sealed was easily been overseen.

"I've had enough! This has gone way too long Doto, you should have never hit her. Now I'm going to send that same exact attack, but with double the power you brute!" The small threat just forced a small smile upon Doto's lips while he readied himself for the future attack. Naruto, not taking any more time ran at incredible speed toward the leader, cracking the ice covered ground in the process. Sadly this would end in failure for the Genin as Doto was certainly way too much for the boy to handle. It took him only seconds to preform hand signs and activate his Justu.

"Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu!" [Ice style: Black Dragon Blizzard] It seemed like the attack formed in midair with no time to actually create. Inches away, a large red eyed black snow dragon was rushing its way through the platform and attempting to finish off the Uzumaki. Doto hadn't entirely counted on him dying this easily, but if he did perhaps then it would surprise him too much. The attack had hit him full on, throwing Naruto on another sheet of cracked ice and giving him much more pain than before. If he thought beforehand it was bad, then this was on an entire different level.

Seeing the boy's body still intact, the older Shinobi gave no time in recover and dashed toward the figure. Within little time, he had closed the distance and leaped to incredible heights. Diving down with a cocked punch ready, Doto slammed the limp into Naruto's stomach and sending him into the cold icy water underneath the ice. Smirking in his work, Doto dusted off his hands and gave a hardy laugh that echoed throughout the lonesome place. Now that he was now alone and defeated all of the opposing threats he could finally focus on the real goal at hand. But sadly he was dead wrong.

"Chidori!" Out of nowhere another boy that he seen before leaped on to the side of his figure and thrusted forward his lightening filled Palm directly at the armor. This Attack was totally unexpected and gave a 0% chance of evading it, but luckily once again his armor had protected him in the attack but not unscathed. Cracks filled the main plate but held the tool intact. Shocked at the attack only producing a crack, Sasuke stood in fear eyeing the man who simply backhanded him into a large ice bolder knocking him out as well. "All this Kids thinking they can stop me. HAHAHAHAHAHA! No one in this entire land can stop me! No one!" The shouts were echoed once again slightly giving a vibration through the snow and ice. Once again he resumed his plan but was again interrupted by a familiar voice.

"No one except me!" Behind him was an on rushing Naruto with a large blue spiraling orb in his palm. Much like Sasuke's attack he too was aiming for the chest where the main source of power of the armor was located. Also like his teammate he succeeded with the attack as well, but instead only producing small cracks the entire armor had shattered and sent him flying toward the large structure he had planned to complete his objective with and collided with that. The structure gave in easily, crumbling on top of the now dead figure.

As soon as the two were destroyed the entire land was changed. All the snow, ice, and water was replaced with grass and soil. On top of that the Ice Mountains was changed to regular mountains and the temperature had heated up to spring level. Exhaling loudly Naruto gave one last laugh before falling to his knees of tiredness. The mission was now a success, he protected the Princess along with his teammates and now the land was back to its original state before all this mess went down. "I told you. I'm the best ninja there is..."

"W-What happened here?! Doto!" Naruto's gaze immediately turned to the container of the voice with a large shock included. There standing over the dead corpse of Doto was a boy their age. He too wore a headband that signified he was a Shinobi of Yukigakure, but instead of the face mask headband it was a simply one. The boy wore a smaller version of the Chakra armor and a large white Shuriken on his back. What really gave an odd vibe about his attire was the coat he was wearing which was the same color and style of the 2nd Hokage without the armor on top and his hair color was ice white. Seeing that this boy had been in agony seeing Doto dead only proved that he could be a potential enemy. Slapping his weak shaking hand to his forehead Naruto gave a loud groan that the newly appeared boy could here. "Great... Another one."

(A/N and that wraps up chapter 1. Hopefully you enjoyed it. I hope you get a good idea of what my OC looks like in your head as you read this. Any questions or criticism pm me or give me a review. With that I will be returning with Chapter 2 very soon :)


	2. Chapter 2: Next to Nothing

**Kōri Yuki Nagare: From Nothing to Something.**

(**A/N Hey guys, and welcome to my Naruto Fanfiction Kōri Yuki Nagare: From Nothing to Something. It will include my OC Kōri and the adventures that follow. Before I start this story I believe majority of the readers should read the following before spending their time on my work.**

**To start off, I'm not exactly a lengthy writer, so if that's what you're looking for this won't be your cup of tea...**

**This is not cannon. Of course having an OC would prove that, but when I mean this won't be cannon I mean it won't be cannon. Majority of the cannon events will be changed and the pairings, if any will be adjusted.**

**Saying that, let's get this story on the road. If you happen to be interested or like the story show the story some love and leave a review in appreciating it or give me good criticism. I'm no amazing author so any points help. Now let's do this!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that involves the Naruto Franchise. If I did Shashi would be alive and Hokage. Sakura would also be dead along with Sasuke, with Obito living with Rin like a G...**

"Naruto, Lets go."= Speech

Naruto, Lets go. = Simple Text

'Naruto_, Lets go_.'= Internal thoughts

'Naruto**, Lets go**.' = Internal thoughts from another person/being. Ex, Kurama.

Chapter 2: Next to Nothing

"Great another one…" Naruto said while attempting to get on to his feet, but failing miserably. It took his team almost everything they have, except Kakashi to destroy Doto's team and finish the mission. The reports nor information given while arriving here gave anything about a 5 member here. Sadly, the rest of his team hadn't made it here yet except for Sasuke who was out cold at the moment along with the Princess who took a large slugging to the face during their fight. At the moment with almost zero percent Chakra left and little to none strength left, This boy could easily kill Naruto and avenge his friends if he wanted to. Though for some odd reason the boy continued to stare at the dead body for seconds upon minutes eventually just in pure terror and awe at the current events. It gave a bad feeling deep within to the blond haired Genin for his actions, but they were Shinobi. They are trained and order to kill people like Doto, even if they have family and or students like the possibility in front of him.

"W-Why? H-How?" The simple words forced their way out of his mouth with much struggle as he turned his gaze to the fatigued Naruto. It seemed instantly where his light hues filled with sadness and agony turned to hatred and anger. Slowly approaching the blonde, the Yukigakure shinobi unhooked the large Shuriken from his back and started to swing it around his wrist giving an all too familiar feel to the Opponent. 'Defenseless_ and a large Shuriken… Just like Mizuki huh? I can barely move and there is no sign of Kakashi or Sakura anywhere… I'm sorry everyone.' _The final thought rushed through Naruto's mind as the unique piece of metal continued to spin and spin giving it large of amount of speed and power. The white haired male cocked his arm back and launched at the only other conscious figure in the area. All Naruto could do was watch it spin until it finally hit him, closing hit eyes he gave a small smile as he awaited his death, but surprisingly it never came.

Opening his eyes he turned to see that Shuriken down in the snow next to his feet and a Kunai right next to it. _'Someone deflected it? That only could mean_!' His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a grunt and a figure crashing into the snow. Looking ahead of him he could see the last Yukigakure ninja on his stomach while his instructor Kakashi pined his arms behind him and placed a foot on his head much like he did to Sasuke during the Genin test when team seven was created. The masked man gave his signature eye smile before using wire to completely tie the enemy's arms and legs so he wouldn't be going anywhere while he checked on his team. It wouldn't surprise anyone that a man of his caliber completely took down a kid within seconds. His masked face, hidden eye from his headband, along with the naughty piece of literature he always carried around gave a non-intimidating appearance, but almost everyone who was an intelligent shinobi knew to cross his path or his team with much caution. "Naruto! Where is Sasuke-kun and everyone else!?'

Naruto's head already hurt enough from the battle that just occurred, but his teammate Sakura's Screaming clearly took the cake with ease. Switching his view from the arrival from his Sensei to his fellow teammate he gave his signature smile and attempted to stand up before falling right into the arms of his Sensei. Keeping his eye sight upon her he became to speak much happier than before obviously. "When I was fighting that Doto guy, Sasuke came out of nowhere and used the Chidori on him and cracking his armor in the process... Then I used the Rasengan and finished him off and for some reason that kid over there tried to kill me." Before anyone could even speak on the matter or address what happened to the princess, Sakura gave another ear destroying scream and ran over to the semi crushed ice where it held Sasuke figure. Shaking his head he lowered Naruto to the ground and patted his head with proudness in his eyes. "Naruto you did great. You took on the leader and won, saved the Princess and completed the mission without need too much help. I'm proud of you."

At the moment all Naruto could do was give the biggest toothy smile he had ever done and scratch the back of his head sheepishly giving up another thumbs up. "Heh, you think some snow ninja could take on the best ninja in the world! Just you wait Kakashi- Sensei you haven't seen anything yet! Believe it!" giving a quick nod Kakashi went to retrieve the Princess and use the little medical knowledge he knew to fix up what he can. Fortunately all she had was some small bruises and cuts with a slight concussion from the punch of Doto. After everything settled land of the snow actually received its true state, the land hidden in the spring all because of Naruto's work. Team Seven along with their Prisoner who was knocked out at the moment from Kakashi's Genjustu gave one last goodbye and left the village back to their home land.

Line break.

"What the hell happened? It feels too warm… My head is killing me… Was Doto's death all a Dream?" It had been quite a while that he had been unconscious from the Genjustu not knowing that he was travelled all the way to a different village as a prisoner for attempting to kill another village's Shinobi. Luckily the Princess didn't claim that she was a part of the plan now that she is the lead of the village and simply handed the boy over to the Leaf. Opening his eyes the bright lights increased the already large headache eyeing three figures in an uncomfortable room. One image was familiar being the man who took him down in his own territory the others weren't so familiar, but could feel immense power radiating off of them. The one to his right was a largely built man in an all-black attire. His face was covered with deep disgusting scars and even more was on his head, but hidden by the Bandana he wore on top of his skull. The man was known as Ibiki Morino, the head of the Torture and interrogation department. The one in the middle between Kakashi and Ibiki was a woman who gave little to no threat to the boy. She was average height with long blonde hair in two pig tails with a large blush that forced a small smirk upon his lips as he eyed the three. Finally gaining full attention the woman decided to speak in a commanding and intimidating voice. "Now, Kōri Yuki Nagare you are being held by the Hidden Leaf village and being charged with attempted Murder on one of our Genin. Now, normally we would instantly take force for these charges, but since you are a ninja of a no longer existing village and had no idea what was going on at the time I would just sentence you to jail time and release you as a civilian. But, since Naruto claimed he didn't want that to happen and almost begged me to death to allow you to become a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf village I'll do just the thing since I see no real harm radiating off of you. Right now we have no open squads and Jonin available, but surprisingly an Organization known by as the Root has taken interest in you. You will become a Leaf Shinobi and join the Root or go with my original and have you do a couple years in jail."

At the moment all of this was a lot to take in. First the village he grew up in, the village he was trained and grew up in was now no more. The four people he counted as family gone. He was now practically forced to serve an opposing village that right now he hated with all of his heart or practically become even more hopeless in the future. So many options and thoughts kept floating in his young mind while weighing the options. 'Doto_ did say that this village was indeed very strong. With the training from the Shinobi here along with the power ill receive from it I can avenge my family along with destroying the village in a whole_.' Giving a small and weak smile Kōri gave a small nod and was instantly knocked out again. Though this time it wasn't entirely as long and he was awoken by the sound of dripping water and a loud slam which it sounded like it came from a cane. Opening his eyes he saw 2 figures standing side by side with what seemed like 500 shinobi all dressed in all black with different masks of animals. Focusing on the two Shinobi he became to shake with slight fear being under extreme pressure of the output of power the male with the cane produced. His whole left arm was hidden from sight much like his left eye. He wore a large white and block unlike the other men and held a large wooden cane. Next to him was a man much taller than the first with long spikey white hair that was held in a sloppy pony tail. His face has red lining coming from his eyes with a large wart upon his nose. Much like the hundreds of Shinobi staring at him he too wore the same outfit, but without the mask. The man with the cane eyed directly into Kōri before speaking his voice booming throughout the building. "My name is Danzo, and this man beside me is my second in command Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. In this place you are nothing. I do not care about what happen to your family or any memories in the past. Here you serve me and the village, those two things will become your life and you will protect them until you die**. Welcome to the Root"**

**(A/N and that wraps up Chapter 2. Sorry about the long hiatus, I was quite busy during Christmas break and I'm sure you all were too. Now I am back and hopefully push out many chapters in the upcoming days. I know the first question will be "If Jiraiya is in the root then who teaches Naruto the rasengan?" Like I said before hand, this story will have little common things to Cannon events. Though, you will find out how he got the Rasengan in the next chapter. Till next time.**


End file.
